Portable hydraulic pump units are already known from the prior art. They serve to operate certain work tools, for example cutting equipment or spreading devices for on-the-spot rescue use. Conventional hydraulic pump units are designed so as to be carried and set down on the ground at the application spot by means of a handle. Thereby, however, these units have the disadvantage that the freedom of movement of the operator is negatively affected, since the operator must change the location of the hydraulic pump unit in each case upon a position change. Thus, the technical problem consists in the fact that conventional hydraulic pump units, despite their portability, ensure only an inadequate handling.